Usame
by Akira Hatake
Summary: Porque no le importaba que ella no lo amara, el solo queria estar cerca de ella y pensar que tal vez si el estaba a su lado...aquell fantasma que no lo dejaba entrar al corazon de ella desapareseria pero mientras tanto ella podria usarlo a su antojo.


Disclaimer: Naruto Shippuden ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto créanme que si me perteneciera dejaría de ser un anime para niños (¿Aún lo es?)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0

**Úsame**

Ya nada me importa. Pero para ser sinceros ¿Cuándo me importo algo? La única que vez que algo me importa simplemente no me quiere.

¡Vamos! ¡Úsame!

Si tan solo así conseguiré algo de tu amor. No me importa ser un sustituto, un remplazo de lo que él no fue para ti.

Si tan solo así podre sentir tus labios sobre los míos. Busca el calor que necesitas en mis brazos aunque pienses que yo soy el.

Así tu cuerpo estará cerca del mío y no se alejara como todo lo demás.

No me importa que en las noches suspires su nombre y no el mío.

¡Vamos! ¡Úsame!

Que para eso estoy aquí. Para aliviar tus penas y poder complacerte como el tonto enamorado que soy.

Porque estoy rendido a ti ¡Al diablo el orgullo, la dignidad, todo! Si con solo una mirada tuya me convierto en tu más leal y débil sirviente.

¡Vamos! ¡Úsame!

Sin importarte nada, sin importarte mi corazón. Porque él es tuyo y tuyo soy yo.

Tócame, tal vez así la calidez de tu cuerpo llegue a la frialdad de mi corazón.

Que solo quiero tu atención, solo con un poco de tu tiempo yo puedo ser feliz.

Si tan solo así de esta forma tuviera una parte de tu corazón.

¡Vamos! ¡Úsame!

Deja de lado por un momento tu alma inocente y pura para darle un poco de felicidad a este corazón culpable y corrompido por la maldad.

¿Que aún no te has dado cuenta de cuanto te amo? ¿Cómo anhelo verte cada día? ¿O tal vez si lo sabes y te aprovechas de que por ti la vida daría?

No, no es posible porque tú eres pura tanto como un ángel y yo, yo soy el demonio.

Soy oscuro como la noche y tú brillas como el día.

¡Vamos! ¡Úsame!

¿No ves que te lo suplico?

Poco me importa que lo ames a él y no a mí, que aun tengas su foto guardada en el placard, que te sonrojes cuando te habla.

Mírame a los ojos y dime que me amas aunque no lo sientas, al menos en las noches soñare que así sonaría tu voz si en verdad lo sintieras, alucinando que tu mirada enamorada es para mí y no para él.

¡Vamos! ¡Úsame!

Que solo por ti sería capaz de lo imposible y mucho más.

Mientras te beso piensa que el soy yo para así saber cómo se siente que te amen.

¡Vamos! ¡Úsame!

Que te espero con los brazos abiertos, añorando tu llegada. Esperando por ver tus ojos y saber que me elegiste a mí y no a él.

¡Vamos! ¡Úsame!

Para olvidarlo, para borrarlo de tus recuerdos y de tu mente.

Para eliminar cada palabra de dolor, cada mirada de tristeza.

…Vamos…Úsame…

Úsame para olvidarlo…para ser yo quien ocupe su lugar en tu corazón…

**Fin?**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o

Konnichiwa ¡Volví! Después de semanas que no me pasaba por acá jeje disculpen eso es que no me pude resistir a ver Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y Kami Nomi Zo Shiru Sekai *0* eran dos animes que quería ver desde hace bastante tiempo.

Volviendo al fic. A que todos los que leyeron el fic estarán pensando "What The Fuck Is It?!" bueno les explico que es un SasuHina muy raro que salió de la rara y loca cabeza de esta escritora jaja la idea principal del Fic era que esta vez el chico (O sea Sasuke) sea el que este como perro faldero detrás de la chica (O sea Hinata) porque me canse de leer tantos fics de que la chica siempre es la que está loca por el chico y el por "despecho" por así decirlo va con la chica que se deja como plato de segunda mesa entonces quise cambiar los roles y que esta vez sea Sasuke el que esté detrás de Hinata.

No sé si se habrá entendido bien lo que quise decir pero bue. Antes de todo yo no iba a subir este fic, iba a subir un Fiolee que le debía a una amiga de DeviantArt pero subí este SasuHina para agradecer a todas las que me dejaron Review en mi fic "Tic-Tac" estoy muy feliz de que se hayan tomado un pequeño tiempito para dejarme al menos un "continúalo" o "estuvo bueno, me gusto" y también quería decirles que no llego a los 25 reviews (me zarpé con la cifra jaja) llego a los 19 y estoy muy feliz por eso. Tanto que, para felicidad de las que leyeron el fic, ya empecé a escribir el Fanfic pero todavía no voy a subirlo porque quiero tener listo primero 5 caps para así poder subirlo tranquila cada semana. También para compensar mi ausencia a las dos primeras personas que dejen Review les voy a hacer un One-Shot de la pareja que quieran de Naruto (excepto SasuSaku o NaruSaku. Tengo un serio problemita con esos dos pairings).

Bueno me voy despidiendo *Fallen Angels de Black Veil Brides de fondo* tengo mucha tarea *se escucha la vos de Takano-San en la net* ejem y muchos trabajos *Ahora la de Onodera* ¿A quién engaño? We won't cause the pain, of living out their own. Take joy in who you are, we know our wings are blown. Jajajajajajaja ok, ok me aloque por un momento pero Andy Biersack me puede jaja

Si te gusto has click en el botón "Review" de acá abajo y deja tu lindo Review que me alegra el día. Si no te gusto deja un Review de todas formas pues me ayudan a mejorar.

Sayonara!


End file.
